


Beauty Regimen

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie and Nick took quite a while to arrive at a crime scene, making McGee wonder why.





	Beauty Regimen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

''Finally. What took the two of you so long? Gibbs called us over an hour ago,'' were the first words out of McGee's mouth when Ellie and Nick got out of the car after they'd arrived at the crime scene together.

McGee's question caused Nick to frown.  
''That was at like 4 am. When we were busy sleeping like any normal person does this early in the morning,'' Nick explained, and Tim and Ellie could clearly make out the slight annoyance in his voice. Ellie knew that he wasn't too happy about being woken up this early on the weekend.

''What he means to say is that we took so long because we had to dress and get ready first before we drove here,'' Ellie elaborated for Tim, shooting Nick a glare for being so cranky as they both got the things that they needed for the investigation of the crime scene out of their bags.

But McGee didn't really seem to be satisfied with that answer because he had an irritated look on his face and visibly confused asked ''But how do you need an hour to get ready? I mean who takes so long for that?''

That question made Ellie's lips turn into a small smile as she rolled her eyes in Nick's direction.  
''I wonder about that, too.''

''What, so you're not the one who took an hour to get ready?'' McGee replied in a doubtful tone, causing Ellie to let out a snort.

''As if. I only took about 15 minutes to get ready, '' she said, rolling her eyes before she kept on talking. ''Nick is the one who needed that much time to get ready 'cause of his hour-long beauty regimen,'' Ellie then revealed with a smirk, while Tim chuckled for a moment.

Nick was quick to complain as soon as she had disclosed that particular information about him. He wasn't proud of it, after all.  
''Hey! How could you tell him? You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that.''

''It's only the truth, Nick. Just admit it.'' Ellie told him dismissively, not wanting him to make a fuss about it, knowing how he can be at times.

''But it'll ruin my image, B.'' Nick's voice was still higher than usual because he was somewhat upset.  
Wanting to just drop the topic, Ellie thought of something that would convince Nick to let go of the matter for sure.  
So she went up to him and leaned in close so that she could whisper something into his ear in a suggestive tone of voice, without McGee hearing what she was saying.

When she pulled away again Nick turned his head to look at her, his eyes meeting her's and a little smirk formed on his lips, one that Ellie returned, making Tim wonder what exactly it was she'd said to him to change his mood so fast.

Tim debated on whether or not to ask them about it, even though he already had a pretty good guess what she could have whispered to Nick because her actions made it kind of clear that what she had said had gone in a certain...direction.

He had just opened his mouth to say something to Ellie and Nick when a loud and rigorous voice called out to them.

''Hey, you three. How about you stop your chit-chat and get to work.'' Gibbs ordered them as he appeared right next to them, prior to that having been interviewing witnesses some distance away from where the three were, until he had finished with that and noticed that, while Ellie and Nick had finally arrived, his three agents had occupied their time with talking instead of doing their job, so he had decided to step in and give them a piece of his mind.

The three of them, needless to say, didn't dare object and did as their boss had told them to do.

And Nick was already looking forward to when he and Ellie would be back home again, which hopefully would be as soon as possible so that she could make good on the promise she had whispered into his ear.


End file.
